Primer Amor
by Tei X
Summary: Por años, Aomine nunca había creído en los primeros amores ni en los amores a primera vista, le parecía ridículo; pero ahora que la tiene en sus brazos comprende que de verdad pasa. Sí, Aomine Daiki se ha enamorado.


Un one-shot diferente a lo que he escrito de KnB, un fic algo _rosa_ y (se puede decir) contiene OoC.

No es Yaoi, así que quien guste leerlo bienvenido.

En esta historia nuestro personaje principal tiene entre 20-23 años.

Basado en un hecho real. 

Inspirado en el tema _"Todo Cambió"_ de Camila.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"Primer Amor"**

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza ese pensamiento, es más, esa circunstancia se le hacía muy pero muy lejana, sin embargo, la realidad le pintaba un escenario diferente y desalentador, sobre todo para alguien como él que al menos la palabra "paternidad" significaba una serie de cosas molestas, cosas por las que no deseaba pasar, responsabilidades que no quería tener, porque a su punto de vista, tener un hijo es sinónimo de arruinar tu vida.

— ¿Y que hay sobre la mamá de ese bebé?— Preguntó Kuroko después de ser escucha de la situación de su amigo.

—Ella… No tengo nada bueno que decir—Profirió el moreno, poniéndose pensativo, realmente esa chica había sido su novia un par de meses y después la dejó, lo que no esperó fue que un día ella se apareciera de nuevo diciéndole que está embarazada.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Kuroko cuestionó de nuevo, no sabía quién era la chica, pero supuso que era alguno de los tantos amores fugaces del peliazul, sin pena ni gloria.

—No lo sé Tetsu… ¿Qué harías tú? —Aomine se llevó las manos al rostro, pasándolas lentamente, estaba frente a la situación, hasta ahora, más difícil de su vida y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Me haría responsable— Fue la respuesta inmediata del menor, es lo más razonable, no es algo de lo que una persona con principios y moral pueda deshacerse.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Daiki al instante, quitando las manos de su rostro, exaltado, esa no es la respuesta que quiere, debía haber otra opción.

—Debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo sin protección—

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó el mismo Kuroko sobre el tema, era de los pocos en los que podía confiar, y aunque no le gustó lo que dijo, aceptaba que mucha razón tenía. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo actuar, lo más lógico para todos es hacerse cargo de la situación pero no quería hacerlo, no quería lidiar con todo lo que implica un bebé, ni estar por siempre enganchado a esa muchacha, ya que sólo fue algo pasajero. Aomine no conoce lo que es el amor, nunca se ha enamorado de nadie, es por eso que le cuesta tanto trabajo concebir el hecho de que ha engendrado un hijo con una persona con la cual no quiere estar el resto de su vida; mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en la Academia de Policía, con un futuro brillante sonriéndole.

Al pasar el tiempo y haciendo caso a sus propios sueños, había decidido huir de la situación, ignorar todas los consejos y hacer caso omiso a la opinión de su familia y de la chica, sin embargo siempre había días en los que el acoso era recurrente y terminaba por volverlo loco. A veces, lo único que deseaba era tranquilidad y compañía que no le estuviera juzgando, algunos fines de semana los dedicaba a la fiesta y alejarse de preocupaciones; aunque a veces en esas reuniones con sus ex compañeros de Teiko, quienes paulatinamente se habían enterado de la situación, resultaba incómodo hablar del tema que forzosamente alguien quería tocar.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposa Daiki?— Inquirió Akashi con tono neutral, sin afán de molestar, sólo buscaba enterarse si la situación de su amigo policía había mejorado, pero eso pareció enfadar al moreno por la asesina mirada que le dirigió.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Se hizo el desentendido, si estaba ahí era para disfrutar un poco y despejarse, no para ser víctima de pregunta incómodas que no le incumben a nadie.

—De la madre de tu hijo— El pelirrojo no desistió, quería estar enterado.

—No lo sé…— Dijo con fastidio, siendo cínico. No sabía nada de ella y ni le importaba.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! — Preguntó Shintaro dirigiéndole una mirada llena de disgusto y desaprobación. ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su suerte a una mujer y su bebé? Si de por sí, su opinión del moreno no era tan buena, ahora menos con lo que estaba insinuando.

— ¡Mierda Midorima, no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy con ella…! — Alzó la voz, evidentemente molesto por la insistencia de todos sobre el paradero de la madre y sus decisiones.

— ¿Y entonces el bebé? — Inquirió el rubio con evidente preocupación, no entendía lo que pasaba.

—No molestes Kise— Al escuchar a Kise, el peliazul puso cara hostil, cada vez más enojado, ¿Qué parte de _"No quiero hablar del tema"_ aún no les quedaba claro?

—Pero…—

Aomine puso cara de aversión, y sin mediar palabras se levantó de su asiento para salir a la calle y despejarse un rato de tanta pregunta que le resultaba incómoda e innecesaria, porque hablar de ese tema le hacía sentirse miserable. Sus padres a penas le hablaban y la muchacha mamá de su bebé, cada que podía, le recordaba lo mucho que lo odia y que le había arruinado la vida, entre una serie de groserías y demás por no haber sido capaz de responderle como hombre.

—Tú sabrás porqué haces las cosas, pero no es la manera…— Murmuró Kuroko cuando le dio alcance afuera del bar, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo, pero quería pensar que tenía motivos fuertes para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y se pondrá peor Tetsu… Pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré— Dijo el alto moreno, estando seguro de que su familia, tanto de la chica como la de él no quitaría el dedo del renglón, y mientras más tiempo pasara las cosas se complicarían, pero ya encontraría la forma de que salieran como deseaba.

Después de esa pequeña charla, no quiso volver a tocar el tema. Dos meses más pasaron, y tal como lo predijo, el hostigamiento sobre su irresponsabilidad se acrecentó, su madre de alguna forma le quería hacer entender, la muchacha en cuestión le molestaba por medio de mensajes de texto y en una ocasión un hermano de ella le esperó afuera de su departamento, se enfrascaron en una pelea tanto verbal como física que dejó como saldo final al agresor con un ojo amoratado y al moreno con el labio y ceja rotos. Aunado a eso, comenzaba a sentirse apartado, solo, antes no le daba importancia a esas cosas, siempre había sido ermitaño pero el hecho de que sus padres ya no le vieran de la misma forma y que inclusive sus amigos, que venían siendo su apoyo principal, ahora le miraban con ciertas reservas y algunos como Satsuki que le incordiaban con el tema, empezaba a ser intolerable.

En semanas posteriores, Kise había organizado una reunión por los viejos y nuevos tiempos, y aunque todos sabían que el tema de Aomine y su vida familiar no debía ser tocado, al rubio le importó poco y quiso hablar.

—Sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero…— Comentó Kise como preámbulo para lo que quería preguntar, Daiki puso cara de pocos amigos al suponer — ¿No te da curiosidad?— Acotó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

—Qué cosa…— El moreno no entendía a que venía esa cuestión, curiosidad sobre qué o porqué.

—Tu bebé… ¿no te da curiosidad verlo? ¿El saber si se parece a ti? — Kise fue específico, porque para él un bebé es símbolo de dicha, y si es un bebé propio, que lleva tus genes y tu sangre debía ser algo maravilloso, el entusiasmo de saber cómo será cuando nazca es algo que causa curiosidad en los padres.

—Podría ser un mini Minechin— Murasakibara se pronunció, imaginándose al bebé exactamente igual a su papá físicamente.

—Pero si es una niña, no creo que sea bueno que se comporte igual a Aomine— Intervino Shintaro sin tapujos, a sabiendas de la personalidad de su ex compañero.

—Midorimacchi será médico, debe saber en qué mes es posible saber eso— Entusiasmado, Ryouta hizo referencia al peliverde para que les guiara un poco en las fechas.

El moreno simplemente escuchaba lo que sus amigos decían, y sin querer comenzó a hacerse ideas de la apariencia del pequeñito o pequeñita.

—Alrededor del cuarto o quinto mes— Shintaro se acomodó las gafas, ese es el mes aproximado, podía servirle de guía.

De todo lo hablado en esa reunión, esa conversación se quedó bien grabada en su mente, y sin pretenderlo se puso a hacer cuentas en su mente, ella debía estar alrededor del cuarto mes de embarazo, a lo mejor ya sabía qué sería su bebé. Sin embargo, esa curiosidad no significó un cambio en sus planes, luchaba por seguir ignorando que en cuatro o cinco meses queriendo o no se convertiría en papá, luchaba por hacer a un lado los comentarios de los familiares, y aunque lo lograba en un ochenta por ciento, el restante le traicionaba y eso ya era un progreso, en ocasiones cuando regresaba a casa sus ojos sin querer se topaban con los aparadores de las tiendas dedicadas exclusivamente para los bebés, y un sentimiento muy extraño lo invadía.

Con el tiempo entendió que por mucho que huyera jamás iba a poder escapar de la realidad, no es algo de lo que te puedas deshacer nada más porque sí, y aunque renegara mucho, algo en su interior le impedía mandar todo y todos al carajo, no sabía si eso era algo relativo a la madurez pero trataría de enmendar su error. Y después de tanto pensar, finalmente hizo una confesión a su más cercano amigo cuando se encontraron en un café de la ciudad.

—La voy a buscar Tetsu, pero no será por ella, si no por el bebé—Murmuró Aomine muy serio y seguro de lo que haría.

—Me alegro, Aomine-kun— Tetsu sonrió, estaba complacido por escucharlo, después de todo el pequeñito o pequeñita no tenía la culpa de nada.

El moreno no le costó mucho trabajo dar con la muchacha, sin embargo no fue bien recibido por ella, y no era para menos, ya que la chica sentía su vida destruida a causa de un embarazo no deseado pero que a pesar de ello no se atrevió a atentar contra el producto; por lo menos el deber era compartir la responsabilidad, pero cuando Aomine huyó y la dejó sola enfrentándolo todo, es normal su enojo y su decepción, por eso ahora que él estaba ahí de regreso, casi exigiendo, le crispó los nervios. Sin embargo también tuvo que asimilar cómo sería su vida sin alguien que le apoyase con los gastos, y la vida del bebé sin una figura paterna, y aunque estuviese muy molesta, tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar con ciertas reservas al moreno.

Todo lo acontecido en ese mes le quitó un peso de encima, el hostigamiento había cesado casi por completo y la relación con las personas de su entorno parecía volver a estabilizarse.

—Minechin ¿Ya conociste a tu bebé? — Inquirió Murasakibara para después llevarse una dulce a la boca.

—No aún no— Respondió al instante, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿No te ha dejado verlo? —Ahora la pregunta provino de Shintaro, mostrandose serio.

—No es eso. El ultra sonido es éste miércoles y me ha pedido que le acompañe—Contestó con tranquilidad, su relación con la mamá de su bebé es cordial, no había más de por medio.

—Me alegro por ti Daiki, tendrás una bonita familia— Akashi acotó mostrando una ligera sonrisa, contento.

— ¿Entonces te casarás Aominecchi? ¿Nos invitarás a tu boda? – Kise con su característico tono y muy animoso se atrevió a preguntar.

—Claro que no me casaré. Me haré responsable del bebé, nada más— El moreno se apresuró a negarlo, había llegado a un acuerdo amigable para compartir la custodia.

El día y hora pactados llegaron, y sí, estaba nervioso, pero dichos nervios se incrementaron cuando el médico ponía un gel transparente en el vientre de la muchacha y con el aparatito se puso a hacer la inspección necesaria. Sentía su corazón latir presuroso y pasaba saliva continuamente, mientras el médico tenía la mirada fija en el monitor y movía por toda la zona del vientre el dichoso aparato. Aomine sentía que el tiempo transcurría muy lento, las manos parecían sudarle y esos nervios seguían ahí, atosigándolo.

Y entonces de un momento a otro, lo vio, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante en que sus ojos vieron reflejada en la pantalla la pequeña figura de su bebé, tan pequeño, lo vio moverse, podía distinguir sus manitas que parecían estar en puños y sus piernas encogidas; sintió algo cálido en el pecho, le dio gusto y con eso bastó para quererla.

"_Es una niña"_

Escuchó que dijo el médico, Aomine se sintió en otro mundo, iba a ser padre de una niña y sin evitarlo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se ensanchó cuando a sus oídos llegó ese palpitar incesante, escuchar el corazoncito de su bebé por primera vez es emocionante.

Fue su primera visita y llegó a casa con dos fotografías impresas del ultrasonido, lo primero que hizo fue poner una de las copias en un marco y la otra en su cartera, de sólo verla por vez primera le había cambiado el mundo.

Pasando el tiempo y de pronto la vida comenzó a serle más llevadera, iba a la comisaría con entusiasmo, había dejado las fiestas a un lado aunque de vez en cuando se reunía con grandes amigos, se había metido de lleno a cuidar de su bebé, de llevar las citas, le gustaba sentirla removerse al tocar el vientre de la madre, incluso ya había elegido un nombre '_Sayumi'_ y se dedicaba en tener aditamentos para cuando su hija llegara al mundo, porque sí, Aomine Daiki por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado.

—Ya falta poco Aomine-kun— Dijo Tetsuya durante una reunión, haciendo referencia a la fecha de parto.

—Lo sé…—

— ¿Y cómo te sientes Aominecchi?— Preguntó Kise, muy emocionado.

—Ansioso… Nervioso…— El moreno no podía definir su sentir en una sola palabra, eran muchas, pero esas dos eran las principales.

Ese último mes fue el más complicado, los cuidados se hicieron más rigurosos y sus nervios estaban al tope. Todo pasó en el momento menos esperado, era viernes por la madrugada cuando recibió una llamada por parte de la madre de la chica, avisándole que el momento había llegado. Como pudo, el moreno se apresuró de estar en el hospital lo más pronto posible, para cuando llegó le informaron que ya había entrado en labor de parto y lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

Fueron largas horas de espera, en las cuales por algunas le acompañó su familia, otras por amigos muy cercanos como Kuroko; el moreno recordaba haber tomado café como loco para mantenerse despierto y estar ahí cuando le anunciaran el nacimiento, pero eso no pasó muy rápido.

A las dos de la tarde finalmente le dieron noticia y con ello, siendo el padre, fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. La madre de su pequeña yacía profundamente dormida por lo cansado del parto, sólo atinó a darle un beso en la frente.

Minutos después llegó una enfermera empujando un cunero. Los latidos del corazón de Daiki se acrecentaron junto con sus nervios, la enfermera tomó a la criatura con su mantita y la cargó hasta dejarlo en brazos del orgulloso padre, desde ese instante el mundo sólo giraba entorno a él y su hija, así que removió un poco la manta que cubría el rostro de la pequeña y al fin pudo contemplarla.

Sus ojos se enternecieron al mirarla, porque no es lo mismo verla en el ultrasonido que mirarla en vivo y en directo, es un sentimiento mucho más profundo y bello. La tez clara y los ojos grandes los había sacado de su madre, pero el color del cabello y de los ojos eran azules, como los suyos. Definitivamente es preciosa y con seguridad, es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Por años, Aomine Daiki nunca había creído en los primeros amores ni en los que se dan a primera vista, eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago, de pasar largas horas contemplando el rostro de la persona amada, que su sonrisa y sus ojos te resulten los más hermosos, que sientas que no puedes estar alejado de esa persona, todo eso simplemente le parecía ridículo; pero ahora que tiene a su pequeña en brazos comprende que de verdad pasa, porque es lo que en ese instante le está sucediendo con su hija.

El día 20 de mayo, a las 14 horas con treinta minutos, Aomine Daiki se terminó de enamorar, su corazón ahora sólo le pertenece a una personita.

Aomine Sayumi es el nombre del amor de su vida.

**... ... * ... ...**

* * *

1.- Sayumi significa _"Mi Princesita"_.

No sé, siempre he tenido la idea de que Aomine sería un padre muy tierno con sus hijos.

Gracias por leer y/ó comentar. Saludos!


End file.
